


Serving it up Seven's way

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Object Insertion, Scissoring, here goes my last two brain cells, improper use of leola root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: A chief engineer, a former borg drone, and a leola root all walk into a bar...





	Serving it up Seven's way

**Author's Note:**

> This is combining the Kinktober day 11 prompts of 'object insertion' and 'tribadism'

B'elanna stared blankly at her girlfriend, or rather, the object in her hand.

“You want us to do what now?”

“I wish for us to copulate.”

Her forehead ridges wrinkled as she tried to comprehend exactly what could have been going through Seven's mind.

“Backtrack for me, okay? What was the first thing you said?”

Seven's metallic eyebrow raised before she repeated herself.

“I think it would be arousing to participate in a tribadistic ritual using this.”

She held out her hand and let B'elanna take the proffered leola root.

The chief engineer held the large vegetable, weighing it and dissecting the information.

“You want us to scissor-- using the leola root as a double-sided dildo?”

Seven put her hands behind her and straightened her back, making her breasts jut out.

“Precisely.”

B'elanna considered the possibilities of introducing this sort of play into their bedroom and decided, _to hell with it_. She'd been trying to introduce Seven to new things, and certainly wasn't going to put her down when she went out of her way to take such an initiative. She slapped the root down in her hand and let her eyes speak of how much she wanted undress Seven and take her in her bed.

“Kneel.”

Seven got on her knees, hands still behind her back, looking to B'elanna with wide eyes.

“Suck.”

She began sucking the leola like it was one of B'elanna's dildos, taking it deep and swirling her tongue, hating the flavor, but loving how it made heat pool between her thighs.

“Enough.” B'elanna popped the root out of her lover's mouth and quickly took off her pants and underwear. “Lick me.”

Seven leaned close and gently licked close to where B'elanna wanted it before pulling back.

“Typically you do not give me orders when we are intimate,” she stated from below.

B'elanna fought through her haze of arousal for a decent response. “Oh come on, Seven. You made fucking you on a leola root sound sexy, can't I be in charge?”

Seven smirked with her full lips and leaned forward to place a light kiss on the exposed skin before her, causing a shiver to run through B'elanna's body. “I get to be in charge next time.”

The blonde got busy with her mouth, and needed to grab onto her lover's thighs to keep her in place as she brought her to climax with skilled ease. B'elanna stumbled to the bedroom, root in hand.

“You better be naked when you come in here,” she jokingly threatened.

Seven smiled and reached up for the zipper on her catsuit, stepping out of it and her heels before moving to find B'elanna already testing the waters of fucking the leola root. She got onto the bed and kissed her lover deeply, one hand reaching down to assist the thrusting motion below their waists.

“Oh please, Seven. Help me with this,” she moaned.

“Gladly,” she smirked before getting into position opposite her.

They guided the root into Seven's wet cunt and moved down on each other until their lower lips touched. Blue eyes met brown ones as the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

“Ready?” B'elanna asked.

“Fun will now commence,” Seven panted.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Seven began moving her hips and the only sound that came out of B'elanna's mouth was a short gasp. They rode the leola gently at first, but soon began moving faster, harder onto and against each other. Eventually, Seven changed the angle of her hips so that their clits got more stimulation. B'elanna cried out as she came and Seven used her metallic fingers to help herself over the edge.

They removed the root and B'elanna tossed it onto the deck, beckoning her girlfriend to join her in her arms.

“Next time, give me a little warning when you want to bring home something from the mess hall,” B'elanna yawned into Seven's frazzled hair.

“Understood.”

She pulled the covers up and allowed herself to be held as B'elanna drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eye bleach will be provided for those who inquire.
> 
> unbeta'd. a mess.


End file.
